


irresistable

by armillarysphere



Series: teeny tiny tumblr fics [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr kissing fic prompt: jeff/mike -- kissing backs</p>
            </blockquote>





	irresistable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedralhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralhearts/gifts).



There’s a cluster of freckles on Jeff’s left shoulder that Mike’s mouth is almost magnetically drawn to. He honestly can’t help himself which is fine when they’re at home and Jeff is walking around shirtless (which, let’s be honest, is most of the time) and Mike can just sidle up to him and press his lips there, but in the locker room it proves a bit more of a challenge to resist.

He catches himself three times one day, already leaning in when Jeff laughs and pushes him away with an elbow to his middle, throwing a knowing look over his shoulder when Mike clears his throat and hides his face in his stall. The guys already give them no end of shit for being all over each other on the ice, he doesn’t need them catcalling in the lockers as well.

The beach is another dangerous temptation, not least because Mike can all but see the new freckles forming on Jeff’s skin. He hustles Jeff back to the house before long, and pins Jeff against the wall in the entryway face first as soon as they’re in the door.

Jeff laughs when Mike buries his face in his back, shaking under Mike’s tongue as he runs it up along the edge of Jeff’s shoulderblade, stretching up onto his toes to be able to sink his teeth into the meat of Jeff’s trapezius muscle.

“I hate you,” Mike says as he kisses down the knobs of Jeff’s spine, his hands spread over Jeff’s hips.

“Uh huh,” Jeff says, fingers slotting between Mike’s. “Sure you do.”


End file.
